His Heart And Soul
by WarmSummerBreeze
Summary: When vampires rule and humans are pets, The King Of Vampires finds his soulmate in a small human girl with enchanting blue eyes. They face many trials and challenges as they fight to be together through centuries of inequality.
1. Chapter 1

His Heart And Soul

Chapter 1

(Beatrice)

"Get up you little bitch!" The mean man snaps and I whimper, peeling my eyes open to look at him.

"I wasn't asking I was telling, get up." I manage to push myself too my feet and get up before he grabs my arm tightly.

"Good little girl, now come with me, your going to auction today, and the king of vampires himself is going too be here so you have too look good." Meanie says and drags me through the big gross hallway before getting too a familiar room.

Later my hair is curly and they dressed me in a long, flowy pink dress that glimmers in the light. Meanie uses a sore rope too tie my hands and feet before grabbing my jaw.

"Behave or else." He says but then his eyes soften just a tiny weeny bit and he hands me my pink bunny with the flowery bow.

"Don't tell boss and I wont. Hide her under your skirt." I nod and do as he says gently hiding my bunny rabbit under my skirt, my hands still tied. He strokes my cheek lightly before a loud growl makes me jump. Someones not happy. Maybe meanie man isn't so mean after all.

"Next lot. Number 15. Beatrice Prior age 17, 5ft 2in, long golden blonde hair, unruined, pure, innocent, would make a good pet or companion. Now as Is the law I have too ask, is anyone this little sweethearts mate?" The auction man asks and I hear a lot of people whispering as a man stands up. People gasp and the man with deep blue eyes walks towards me in a very regal way.

"Y-your highness, this girl is your mate?" The Auction man asks and the king just nods his head before leaning down to kiss my forehead ever so gently. The crowd just watch his amorous display all shocked and I curl up tightly trying to get away from him. He strokes my hair gently as he speaks to the meanie man and when he's done he picks me up all bridal style before carrying me away.

"My heart, my soulmate. For centuries I have searched for you and now I have you I will never let you go." He whispers into my hair and kisses the top of my head gently before opening the door and sliding me inside.

"Beautiful, so beautiful." He murmurs and touches my cheek with the pads of his calloused fingers.

"My adorable little angel." Heat rushes too my cheeks and he chuckles deeply, kissing my temple gently.

"I'm going to look after you my adorable little angel, that I promise you." He promises with great certainty and then he trails his hands down my arm gently before resting his hand on my thigh. He must feel my bunny because he looks confused. He grabs bunny and then smiles passing her too me.

"My adorable little angel." He murmurs and I play with my bunny making her dance.

**********page break************

Toby, the king and my soul-mate, left me alone for a couple minutes to go and grab something when a mean looking man with greasy black hair comes towards me.

"Come with me." Something about him doesn't seem right but theres no one about so I follow him.

"Pets stay in the pets quarters. You will not speak unless spoken too, you will not look your superiors eyes and you will not disobey orders." He says and I furrow my eyebrows gently, staring into his dark evil looking eyes. He backhands me around the face knocking me too the ground.

"I told you not too look into your superiors eyes. Give me that." He says and takes my bunny causing a small whimper to escape my lips. He rips my bunny's head off and picks me up shoving me into the wall holding me by the throat.

"I'm going to enjoy punishing you sweetheart." He says and drags me into a dark room.

I scream and thrash as he lashes my back again with a whip. Then the door opens and the pain stops coming. I hear growling and hissing before someone comes towards me causing a small whimper to escape my lips. Its not Toby, he doesn't smell right.

"Its okay sweetie." He whispers and picks me up into his arms carrying me out of the scary room. Then he moves really fast and I hear yelling.

"Where is she?! Someone must have seen her!" I whimper again and Toby looks up before appearing in front of me.

"Where did you find her Zeke?" Toby asks and I nuzzle my face into his neck gently.

"Eric must've thought she was your new pet instead of your mate." Zeke explains and Toby strokes my back gently causing me to yelp.

"Thank you Zeke." Toby says and I whimper curling up.

"I had Shauna quickly fixed the bunny up for this little sweetie." I eagerly take my bunny back and clutch her too me tightly.

"Lets fix you up my adorable little angel." Toby murmurs gently and touches My back.

Toby fixes up my back and grabs a pretty pink hairbrush before brushing my hair gently. It feels nice.

"I love you so much my adorable little angel." He says and I yawn kissing his cheek gently. I feel really connected to him and the tingles make me feel good.

"My adorable little angel, you've no idea how happy you make me." I yawn again and he smiles at me, laying me down on the bed. He kisses my forehead gently and pulls the warm covers over me.

"Stay." I clutch bunny tight and he kisses my forehead. He climbs into the bed on top of the covers and pulls my top half into him, on top of a pillow.

"Shh, got to sleep my little angel." He whispers and I yawn again, closing my eyes gently.

"That's it my adorable little angel." He whispers and I snuggle up, falling into the first peaceful sleep I've had in years. His cuddles make me feel safe. They make me feel wanted and loved and protected and happy and so so good. Gentle tingles lull me to sleep and I drift off into dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

His Heart And Soul

Chapter 2

(Tobias)

"You have to come with us sire, it won't be the same if you don't." That's how Zeke managed to convince me to go to the human auction today and I'm already regretting my decision. The council won't let me get rid of human pets so for now I have to watch as so many innocent humans are sold for profit. It hurts my heart and makes me hope none are mistreated or something equally as nasty. It's the middle of the auction when I see an argument.

"She's my mate!" One of the men snarls while the other stands there unfazed.

"I asked if anyone was her mate and you did not speak out therefore she was anyone's." The second man says and I sigh. A kings work is never done. I rise from my chair to straighten out the argument.

"Reimburse the man and give this man his mate." The auctioneer nods and does as I ask, leaving me free to return to my seat.

"Next lot. Number 15. Beatrice Prior age 17, 5ft 2in, long golden blonde hair, unruined, pure, innocent, would make a good pet or companion. Now as Is the law I have too ask, is anyone this little sweethearts mate?" A scent hits my nose and Zeke looks at me strangely before my head snaps up. My soulmate is so beautiful. Like a glowing adorable little angel. Her long curly blonde hair reaches her lower back and her bright blue eyes shimmer in the light. I shoot up and walk towards my mate as she cowers from me. She should never be scared or upset or frightened of me. I speak with the auctioneer before leaning down and kissing my mates little forehead gently. She curls up and tries to move away from me. I stop her and stroke my hand over her hair to comfort her.

"Look after her." The man says and I nod my head picking my mate up cuddling her close to my chest. I start carrying her away and smile gently at her.

"My heart, my soulmate. For centuries I have searched for you and now I have you I will never let you go." I whisper in her ear and kiss the top of her head gently. I open the car door and sit her down carefully before climbing in and closing the door behind me. The others are returning to the castle as well so I don't need to worry about them.

"Beautiful, so beautiful." I whisper and caress her cheeks with my fingers.

"My adorable little angel." I say and heat rushes to her cheeks causing me to laugh and kiss her temple.

"I'm going to look after you my adorable little angel, that I promise you." I promise her and trail my hand down her arm and down her tummy until I rest my hand on her thigh, but I feel a lump. What is that? I grab it and find a little pink stuffed bunny with a sparkly pink bow on its neck. A smile erupts onto my face and I pass the little thing to my angel.

"My adorable little angel." I whisper and watch her as she plays with her bunny rabbit, making it dance.

-/

I left my little angel sitting in the foyer on one of the comfy couches while I deal with disciplinary action having to be put on a pet. He was caught trying to violate Uriah, Zeke's younger brothers, mate.

"Lock him up for three days and make sure Marlene is well cared for in the infirmary." I instruct and pat Uriah's should, I know he's trying not to murder the boy.

"Sire, your mate, I went to get her for you, but she's gone." Peter says and I let out a loud snarl.

"Where is she?! Someone must have seen her!" I snarl and then her beautiful scent wafts into my nose. I look up and steal her from Zeke's arms.

"Where did you find her Zeke?" I ask and she buries her face into my neck crying gently.

"Eric must've thought she was your new pet instead of your mate." Zeke explains and I stroke her back, feeling warm wet liquid on it. She yelps and I sniff, smelling her sweet blood. I'm going to kill him.

"Thank you Zeke." I say and he smiles at his new queen. My angel whimpers and curls up into me tighter.

"I had Shauna quickly fixed the bunny up for this little sweetie." He produces her bunny and she eagerly reaches for her bunny. She cuddles her bunny and I kiss her forehead gently.

"Lets fix you up my adorable little angel." I say and touch her lashed back gently. The poor little thing.

When I've fixed her back I look at her disheveled hair and grab the hairbrush I had Christina go and get. Over the last few hours Christina has got everything I'm going to need to look after my little angel. I brush her hair gently and she lets out a quiet mewl.

"I love you so much my adorable little angel." She yawns and kisses my cheek gently. I love that she's become more comfortable with me over the last few hours.

"My adorable little angel, you've no idea how happy you make me." I whisper in her ear and she yawns again causing me to smile at her again. I lay her down and pull the covers over her, kissing her forehead gently. I go to leave and but she clutches her bunny while grabbing my arm.

"Stay." She pleads and I settle on the bed, beside her on top of the covers. I lay a pillow on my lap and pull her to lay on the pillow, kissing her forehead again.

"Shh, got to sleep my little angel." I whisper in her ear gently and she closes her eyes, falling asleep. I watch as she falls into a dream world, stirring and moving about. There's a gentle knock on my door and I call so quietly for the person to come in. It's Zeke.

"Your mother and father are on their way here. Should be with us by tomorrow." Damn, my mom and dad, I can't believe this. It's too early.


	3. Chapter 3

For all of you loyal readers waiting for an update I want to say I love you all and that I'm nearly done with chapter 3 which may be up some time next week. Love you guys. Xxxx

warmsummerbreeze.


	4. Chapter 4

His Heart And Soul

Chapter 3

(Bea)

"Good morning my adorable little angel." Toby whispers and kisses my forehead, smiling at me gently.

"Morning." I giggle as he tickles my sides gently and then he kidnaps my bunny. I gasp and and launch myself at him, trying to get bunny back.

"Give it back." I giggle and he tickles my sides holding my bunny in the air.

"Come and get it little angel." He says and I try again before coming up with a genius idea. I kiss Toby and he drops my bunny before kissing me back harder. I like this. I like this a lot. I wrap my arms around his neck and the kiss gets more intense. I pull back and grab my bunny before poking my tongue out at him.

"That was a mean trick little angel." I giggle and he picks me up before carrying me over to the closet.

"Pink dress or purple dress?" I point to the pink dress and Toby smirks putting the purple one away.

"How did I know that was going to be your answer?" Toby asks and I giggle letting Toby help me get dressed.

"My adorable little angel. There's something I have to tell you. My mother and father are coming here today to meet you." I shake my head and he caresses my cheek gently.

"Adorable little angel I'm sorry but I can't say no to them." I touch his cheek as his eyes get all scared. I kiss his cheek and smile softly.

"It's okay." I say softly and he smiles giving me a kiss to the forehead. He leaves me to get dressed and I cuddle my bunny tighter as he comes back in.

"I'm not going to knick your bunny again. I promise." He says and I nod my head giving him a big squishy cuddle.

"I love it when you cuddle me." He says and I blush bright red, shaking my head gently.

"I love it more when you cuddle me." I whisper softly and he embraces me in a tight hug, breathing in the scent of my hair.

"You can have all the cuddles you want my adorable little angel. You're mine, you will never want for anything and I will give you anything your pure heart desires. I will change you one day and I will love and protect you forever. We have forever and I fully intend to cherish every second of our time together." He says and he then pulls back to look into my eyes with his deep blue ones.

"You are the love of my life. Everything I and everything I have belongs to you now." He murmurs and presses a kiss to my forehead. The moment is interrupted by a knock at the door and Tobias sets me down on the bed.

"They are here sire." His mommy and daddy are here. I'm scared that his mommy and daddy won't like me and will disapprove of me.

"Are you ready?" I shake my head and he gives me a hug before picking me up. He wraps me around him and I cuddle into his neck, shaking my head.

"Don't be scared, don't be frightened. I don't care what they think, you're mine and nothing's going to change that." He says and carries me through the halls of the massive castle. He sets me down and holds me in front of him, rubbing my arms gently. His mommy is really pretty as she looks the same age as us, not as old as she should look. His daddy looks scary and he's looking at me and he looks like he wants to eat me. Please don't eat me.

"Dad, stop it, you're scaring her." Toby says and I hide behind him, holding onto his shoulders tightly, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I don't like his daddy, his daddy's scary. No, I definitely don't like him.

"Hey, it's okay little one. Ignore my mate." His mommy says and I peak out from behind him, smiling at her. She's so pretty and she has a kind smile that makes me smile back.

"We have so much to chat about. Off you go boys, it's girl time now." She says and I nod my head, smiling at her. Girl time. Girly girl fun time. I giggle and Toby smiles at me, storming my head.

"I'll see you soon little angel." He murmurs and places a kiss to the top of my head.

"You're so cute." Toby's mommy says and wraps her arm around my shoulders, causing me to give a huge goofy grin.

"Let's get some food." She suggests and in that moment my tummy makes a sound like a dying whale. Poor mr whale.

We sit on the couch watching movies and laughing as funny parts come into the screen. We're watching a Disney movie called finding nemo and it's the best movie ever. So funny.

"It's so funny." I say with a giggle and Evelyn laughs, stroking my hair gently, playing with my blonde curls.

"You're the daughter I never had." She murmurs and I yawn softly, looking up at her with sleepy eyes.

"Are you sleepy little one?" I nod and she grabs a cushion, laying me down and leaning my head on her lap. She wraps me in a blankie and I fall asleep to her stroking my hair with her hand gently.

"Sweet dreams little one. I'll call Tobias to come and get you." She whispers and Kisses my forehead gently.


End file.
